


A Lying Witch and a Steven

by GooeyFanfic



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon), The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, crossover fic, oneshots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:21:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26580571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GooeyFanfic/pseuds/GooeyFanfic
Summary: Steven Universe had heard many crazy rumors during his travels, but this one took the cake. A rickety old cabin, a trash stealing owl, a lady with an orange gem on her chest, and a missing human girl. He had to investigate.Or: what if Steven ended up in the Boiling Isles?
Comments: 3
Kudos: 70





	A Lying Witch and a Steven

**Author's Note:**

> I'd just like to clarify that this takes place before ep 18 of the Owl House, but after Luz starts going to Hexside.

Steven really hadn’t expected this was where his road trip was going to be headed today. He was standing in front of a rickety old cabin, in the middle of the woods, waiting for a bird. He had stopped at a dinner earlier that day, and spotted what looked like the local “nutjob”. They were rambling on about some sort of owl that stole trash every single day and put it in a burlap sack. Steven was feeling fairly bored that day, so he decided to humor them, asking for more information on the “trash stealing owl”. The man continued to ramble on about how the owl had come through some sort of “doorway” and turned into wood at the commands of a white haired woman with some sort of gem on her chest. At this Steven gained a little interest.

This was obviously some kind of gem, but he really couldn’t tell what kind. He asked the man to describe the gem, but all he said was that it was smooth and orange. Maybe it was a Pearl, but what about the owl? He could imagine some gems having pets, he was sure Garnet had started a class on that in Little Homeschool, but turning into a staff? And what about the doorways? He knew that Lion could make portals, but he hadn’t seen Lion around the area and he certainly had never heard of gems being able to create portals. 

Then the man said something that sealed the deal for Steven. Apparently, he had seen a girl go into the portal which, apparently, has been missing for weeks. He was okay with gems stealing trash, or creating portals, but if they were kidnapping humans, well that opened the door, pun intended, to an unsettling amount of possibilities. He asked the man for when and where the portals appeared most frequently and he had pointed Steven in the direction of the cabin.

So there he stood, waiting for some kind of gateway, or owl, or gem to come near him. He only had to wait a couple minutes before he saw what he was looking for. A little brown owl came running up to the cabin, with a burlap sack in its mouth. He hid behind a tree, waiting for the owl to make its move. It went inside the cabin and Steven gave chase, going through the wooden door. 

He only saw a flash of yellow light before he landed face first into a pile of trash, presumably the owl he was chasing had ripped the bag open once it went through the portal. He also noticed that the doorway had closed behind him and disappeared.

“-uman treasure day!”, he heard a voice exclaim with excitement, before he heard several hums of confusion. 

He looked up to see four sets of eyes staring at him. A dark skinned girl, roughly younger than him, a dog with a skull on its face, the owl, and a pale woman with a gem on her chest. 

“Owlbert, I told you to stop dragging humans through the portal.”, the pale woman scolded the owl, presumably named “Owlbert”. “No offense, Luz”, the pale woman said to the girl, who continued to stare at him. 

He focused on the pale woman with the gem, really not knowing what to say to her. Finally, he decided to be blunt once the woman appeared to be running out of patience, “Are you a gem?”

She scoffed, “Honey, I’m flattered really, but I ain’t a piece of jewelry.”

“So, not a gem?”, he sighed with relief. “Good, I really wasn’t looking forward to dealing with another “Zoo” situation.”, he said more to himself than anyone else in the room.

“Riiiiiight”, the woman looked him over, confused. “Mind explaining what your definition of a ‘gem’ is and, more importantly, who you are and why you were following Owlbert?

“Oh, yeah, introductions.”, he said, composing himself. “My name is Steven Universe. I was chasing that owl because I’d heard something about a girl going missing after going in that cabin in the woods.”

The girl, who was previously sitting on a couch at the other end of the room, now stood up, and shook him. “WHO TOLD YOU THAT!?”, she screamed, more than asked.

He steadied himself and replied, “Just some crazy guy at the diner.”

She sighed and flopped back down on the couch, still anxious, but more relaxed now. 

The woman coughed, “Well, Steven, I think it’s about time you headed back to the human realm.”

“Human realm? What does that mean?”, Steven asked.

“An excellent question.”, the woman opened a door, which he noticed wasn’t the one he had come through. 

They all walked outside and he marveled at the view in front of him. He was standing near a cliffside with a direct view to an expansive ocean and a large city, unlike any he had seen in his travels. Several creatures of all shapes and sizes flew by the city and over the ocean. Even with all of his experiences with gems and other worlds, it was still a strange sight to him.

The woman raised her arm, in a grand gesture, “Welcome, to the Boiling Isles!”

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if I'll be making more oneshots in this series, but I most likely will. If not, you have full permission to take this concept.


End file.
